Locker Room Fun
by Pure Lies
Summary: I wonder where Kise went. Well, when he gets there, fun times are to be had. PWP. Lemon. Lots of it.


"Okay guys. Hit the showers!" the pink haired girl yelled.

"Yeah! Great hustle, boys!" the shorter brunette added.

Kuroko had his hands on his thighs and he was panting. "Whose smart idea was it to let Momoi and Riko team up?"

The rest of the Generation looked over at the new addition, who coughed his water out under the deadly glares. "It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Kagami cried helplessly.

Murasakibara sighed. "Whatever. What's done is done. Let's just hit the showers, guys." The purple haired boy gathered his things and walked over to the locker room, Midorima and Aomine on his heels.

Midorima turned and looked around. "Hey, anyone know where Kise is?"

"Probably went to go get a drink of water." Akashi said, shrugging as he walked into the locker room. He dropped all his stuff on the bench and pulled his jersey off. "Man, I always feel great after practice!"

Aomine walked in and took his place beside Akashi, copying his actions. "I know what you mean. Riko and Momoi are crazy slave drivers, but they do a good job."

Midorima nodded from the other bench as he pulled his shorts off. "Mhmm. We're at the top of our game thanks to them."

Kagami smiled and pumped his fist. "Yeah! And we're gonna beat Tokyo Prep this weekend!"

The whole locker room erupted with cheers.

Murasakibara stripped completely and walked into the shower room. "Oh yes! The refreshing feel of water after a long days work." He said dreamily as he washed his long purple hair.

Aomine walked in and took the shower beside Murasakibara's "You're so weird." He said as he washed himself down.

Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, and Akashi soon joined the two of them, each of them saying their praises to the steaming water. Kuroko paused for a second and looked back at the lockers to see kise undressing. "Hey, it's Kise." He muttered.

Kagami looked over to see the blond as well. "Oh yeah. I wonder what took him so long." The two of them looked as Kise walked towards them briskly, not really smiling.

"Hey Ki-" Akashi started, but was interrupted by Kise's lips on his own. The red haired man muttered against the kiss, but soon melted into it. Kise gently pushed Akashi up against the shower wall, holding both of the taller man's wrists against the tile.

The other 5 stared at them, stunned. Well, 4 of them at least. Kuroko poked Kagami's arm. "Hey Kagami."

Kagami turned to the shorter boy. "Uhh…what?" he said blushing.

Kuroko pulled his shoulders down and kissed Kagami on the lips. Kagami's eyes widen, but he soon followed as well. Kagami lifted Kuroko up so that they could deepen the kiss without straining their necks.

Aomine turned away from the scene, trying to hide his growing arousal with his hands. He let out a strained moan as one, no two hands wrapped around his member unexpectedly.

"If you can't beat them…" Midorima started.

"Join them." Murasakibara said as his lips met with Aomine's chest. Midorima's lips met with his toned stomach.

The tanned boy moaned as his skin was riddled with nips and kisses. "Mi..do…Mu..ra…" he muttered in ecstasy.

Akashi subconsciously slipped one of his hands down Kise's back, stopping at his plump cheeks. He slid his middle finger into the crease, loving the murmuring he could feel from the shorter blond. With his other hand, Akashi reached to stroke Midorima's straining member, causing the Green-haired boy to moan as well.

"A…Akashi…" Midorima groaned. With tears in his eyes from the sensation, he slid his tongue down Aomine's torso, getting to the tanned boy's member. In one fell swoop, he took the entire muscle into his mouth.

"Hiyahhhhh!" Aomine cried as his length was wrapped in warmth. He was quickly silenced by Murasakibara's muth trying to claim his tongue from behind. The taller man slid his hands around Aomine's chest and tweaked the nipples.

"You're being quite loud, Aomine. Is that as loud as you go, I wonder?" he asked as a digit slipped into the tanned boy's puckered entrance. He could hear the whimpers of discomfort coming out of the dark blue haired boy's mouth, but he wasn't protesting, so Murasakibara continued on slowly.

Akashi grinned as an idea popped into his head. He pushed Kise off quickly, then layed down on the tile floor. He pulled Kise down, kissing him before flipping him around. He used his fingers to probe around Kise's entrance, and gave it a few test licks. Kise moaned loudly as he was filled with a new feeling. "Kashi…"

Kagami looked over at the scene, his own erection growing steadily. Still enthralled in the scene beside him, he didn't notice Kuroko jumping down, and pulling Kagami over to the shower bench. With Kagami still staring at everyone else, Kuroko impaled himself with no preparation.

"What the hell?" Kagami cried. "Kuroko, you'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The shorter boy said non-chalantly. He rolled his hips, inciting a small whimper from himself, as well as the taller boy under him. The feeling of the large muscle filling him was enough for him to moan loudly. "Ka..Kagami… "

"Ah, Kuroko!" Kagami moaned, holding onto the smaller boy's hips.

"Kagami. Fuck me hard." Kuroko said, turning himself so he was facing Kagami, and took the other boy's mouth in his tongue. Kagami complied and started to push Kuroko's hips up and back down, slamming into the boy hard.

Akashi watched the scene hungrily, and moaned in time with Kuroko's. He pulled Kise lower, holding Kise's entrance above his own erect member. "Are you ready?"

Kise nodded, holding onto Akashi's pecs. As he was lowered and filled, he let out small whimpers.

Suddenly, two shrieks filled the room.

"RIKO! MOMOI!" Akashi cried.

"What the hell?" The two girls screeched in unison.

This was actually supposed to go on longer, but I got lazy. If it gets good reviews, I'll complete it XD


End file.
